Rainbow
by Poppy Makenzie
Summary: One-shot. Rojo, como la silueta que bailaba en los cielos de París. Naranja, como los primeros tonos del atardecer. Amarillo, como el vestido que llevó aquel soleado día. Verde, como los ojos de su amor. Cían, como la bufanda que le obsequió. Añil, como el viejo sofá que compartieron esa vez. Violeta, como la amatista del anillo que los unió. Ladynoir, Marichat, Adrinette, Ladrien.
_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es obra del gran "No-spoiler man"**_

 _ **Esta historia está tambine publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad ( MariposaOscura), donde últimamente estoy mucho más activa que aquí...**_

 _ **Rojo**_ ** _, como la silueta que bailaba en los cielos de París._**

Chat Noir observaba el reflejo de la luna en el Sena, sentado al borde del puente que estaba a los pies de la torre Eiffel. Parecía concentrado en el vaivén del agua oscurecida por el cielo. Era una noche tranquila y pasaban muy pocos coches, así que un no tenía que estar tan preocupado por algún posible altercado nocturno. También había que tener en cuenta que eran las cuatro de la madrugada y estaban entre semana, eso ayudaba a que la siempre activa París tuviera un momento de relajación. No había ni un peatón en la calle.

Él no debería estar ahí, al día siguiente tenía clase.

Con un suspiro melancólico se levantó y estiró. Las cosas en su casa estaban más tensas de lo común gracias a un despiste de Natalie. La pobre asistenta de su padre dejó escapar una carta dirigida a su madre en el correo del mayor de los Agreste. Fue el momento en el que los gritos y reclamos empezaron. Adrien salió de su casa en cuanto su padre se cansó de desahogar su furia en él, al intentar calmarlo.

Gabriel Agreste aún no superaba la desaparición de su mujer.

Chat Noir dirigió su mirada hacia la torre Eiffel, volvería a su casa después de pasar un rato en uno de los niveles del emblemático monumento. Llegó sin dificultad alguna, escalando y dando saltos. Una vez arriba se sentó cruzando las piernas y con la espalda encorvada. Una fresca brisa primaveral le revolvió su despeinado cabello. Cerró los ojos e intentó buscar un instante de paz. Estaba roto.

—Vaya, gatito, ¿no es un poco tarde para estar por ahí?

Reconoció enseguida la voz decidida que oyó a sus espadas. Mientras abría los ojos, sus labios se curvaron levemente, aplacando su apatía.

—Lo mismo digo, _my_ _lady_. Terminamos la patrulla hace horas —se giró para mirarla, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

—Tuve un presentimiento —Ladybug puso los brazos en jarras y arqueó una ceja—. Uno de un gato tonto que estaba triste. Al parecer mi intuición era cierta.

—Oh, pero yo no estoy triste —Chat Noir se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia ella—. No puedo estar triste cuando te estoy viendo.

Ladybug emitió un ligero suspiro y eliminó la distancia que los separaba, abrazando a su compañero de lucha. Chat Noir se sorprendió y no fue capaz de mover ni un sólo músculo.

—Es humano sentir tristeza de vez en cuando —le susurró la heroína al oído—, además, sabes que me tienes a mí para lo que sea —rompió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Es tarde, vuelve a casa, Chat.

Ladybug le dio un golpe amistoso en el pecho y se fue, saltando por los tejados. Chat Noir se quedó ahí, parado. Reaccionó al fin y se llevó la mano a la mejilla que ella había besado, observando como la figura de un flamante _**rojo**_ parecía bailar por el cielo nocturno.

Definitivamente la amaba, la amaba porque era la única que calmaba su acongojado corazón.

 ** _Naranja, como los primeros tonos del atardecer._**

Marinette sonrío mientras despedía con la mano a su tío. Después del concurso de cocina quedó tan encantado con París y su sobrina que había vuelto en varias ocasiones. Adrien estaba a su lado, imitando el gesto de la chica. El rubio había servido de interprete nuevamente, como cada vez que el chef iba a Francia para ver a su familia. Cheng Shifu aún no entendía muy bien el francés y normalmente Adrien terminaba traduciendo frases a chino y viceversa.

—Gracias de nuevo, Adrien.

El chico negó con la cabeza, le gustaba ayudar a entenderse a Marinette con su tío. No sólo porque simpatizase con el gran hombre y lo admirase por el genio que era, también porque era el único momento en el que podía tener una conversación con Marinette sin que esta se pusiera nerviosa y balbuceara cosas sin sentido. Al principio tartamudeaba un poco, pero a medida que pasaba tiempo y traducía por las palabras de su tío la chica parecía entrar en confianza.

—No es nada, sabes que me llevo muy bien con tu tío.

Y era verdad, aunque también influía el hecho de que su padre lo aprobaba sin problemas. A parte de demostrar que las clases de chino eran más que útiles, se relacionaba con uno de los chef más afamados mundialmente, cosa que beneficiaba a la familia Agreste. Adrien observó la cara sonriente de su compañera de clase y una loca idea cruzó su mente. Tal vez le regañasen más tarde, mas no le importaba mucho.

—Hey Marinette, ¿qué tal si damos un paseo y te acompaño a casa?

La chica se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Y... tus lecciones de piano? —preguntó preocupada.

—Por un día no pasa nada —sonrió un tanto divertido, dirigiendo su mirada al chofer—. Vamos, antes de que _Gorila_ se de cuenta.

—Pe-pero...

Adrien no dejó terminar a Marinette, la agarró suavemente de la muñeca y empezó a correr. La de ojos azules sintió su cara arder, sobretodo al darse cuenta que durante unos segundos había comparado inconscientemente a Adrien y Chat Noir. Una vez se alejaron del chófer del chico empezaron a caminar con normalidad. Llegaron al Puente de las Artes y Marinette lo miró con cierta pena.

—Me da un poco de pena que quitaran los candados —comentó acercándose y recargándose en la barandilla—. Me parecía una idea bastante bonita y romántica.

Adrien se acercó a ella y se quedó a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, fue una pena, pero estaba dañando la estructura. De todas formas pienso que hay formas más bonitas de demostrar amor que poner un candado en un puente y después tirar la llave al río.

El cielo poco a poco iba cambiando de color, para dar paso a la noche parisina. Los vivos colores del atardecer inundaban cada rincón y se iban reflejando poco a poco en el Sena.

—¿Cómo qué? —Marinette intentó no parecer demasiado ansiosa por conocer la respuesta, apretó los puños y no apartó la mirada del horizonte.

—Un ejemplo sería algo parecido a lo que estamos haciendo nosotros ahora sin ser pareja, hablar con tranquilidad mientras observamos como se pone el sol. Momentos así valen más que un simple candado.

Marinette sintió un leve revoloteo en el estómago y no pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo por enésima vez en toda la tarde. Miró a Adrien fijamente mientras una sensación tan cálida como el _**naranja**_ que empezaba a reinar en el cielo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, terminando en una exhalación reprimida.

—En fin, te acompañaré a casa, Marinette.

 _ **Amarillo, como el vestido que llevó aquel soleado día.**_

Marinette se había puesto un vestido que ella misma había diseñado especialmente para días primaverales como aquel, en los que el sol brillaba con fuerza y hacía una temperatura agradable. Iba al parque con Alya y Nino, pues tenían que terminar un trabajo de fotografía para la clase de artes. Marinette sería la modelo, cosa que se decidió tras una ardua batalla de piedra, papel o tijeras. Más tarde, al terminar el trabajo, Alya y Nino tendrían una cita. Todo empezó el día del zoo.

O al menos eso era lo que Chat Noir sabía, tras observar a sus tres amigos hablar sobre el trabajo sentado en la copa de un árbol. Como tenía el día libre y mucha curiosidad por la salida de su mejor amigo y Alya había decidido cotillear y seguirlos. La curiosidad mató al gato, pero Chat estaba muy seguro de que no le pillarían.

Se recostó en la rama mientras observaba a los dos locos de las cámaras del instituto emocionarse o discutir por las fotos que le sacarían a Marinette. Rió entre dientes al ver la cara de la chica que se sentaba detrás de él en clase. Era un poema. Se notaba que Marinette estaba un tanto incómoda, tal vez se sentía como una sujetavelas de campeonato.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y él se empezaba a sentir adormilado gracias al suave clima y el cálido sol. Cuando quiso darse cuenta sus amigos ya habían acabado el trabajo y Alya y Nino se habían quedado solos. Chat Noir agudizó la vista para ver hacia que dirección se irían. Saltó del árbol del vacío parque y con sigilo empezó a seguirlos.

Sus amigos iban de la mano, hablando amistosamente, bromeando. Por un lado se sintió feliz por su mejor amigo, por el otro un leve pinchazo de celos le atravesó. Desearía estar así con su compañera de lucha. Era la _única_ persona que amaba. Un pensamiento fugaz invadió su mente, un pensamiento que lo confundió. _Marinette_. Desde que se había vuelto más cercano a ella no sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos exactamente. ¿Ladybug o Marinette? Estaba claro, o al menos hasta hacía poco.

—Está mal espiar, gatito.

Chat Noir se giró, esperando encontrar una joven vestida de rojo. Pero no fue así. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en un vestido de un color alegre y brillante, vivaz. Alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Marinette. Chat Noir se puso nervioso, había confundido a su compañera de batalla con su compañera de clase.

—No estoy espiando a nadie, sólo hacía patrulla y por un momento esos dos me han dado curiosidad —intentó defenderse, mientras sonreía inocente—. Aunque podría decir lo mismo de ti, _princess._

Sabía que no la había convencido del todo, pero al menos consiguió que apartase la mirada avergonzada.

—Sólo estaba volviendo a casa cuando te vi mirando a Nino y Alya, agachado detrás de la farola, ¿sabes?

—Ya, ya. Eres una cotilla —maulló alegre, levantándose y dándole un par de codazos.

—¡Te dije que no es eso! —exclamó avergonzada—. Solamente... me dan un poquito de envidia.

Chat Noir sintió un golpe en corazón, pero lo disimuló bien, sin perder su expresión pícara.

—Oh, _princess_ , ¿te gusta alguien?

El rubio supo la respuesta cuando la chica se puso totalmente roja y empezó a balbucear. Eso era un sí.

—Creo... que tengo que irme ya a casa, mis padres necesitan mi ayuda.

Y él sólo pudo observar cómo Marinette salía corriendo, con su vestido _**amarillo**_ ondeando al viento, preguntándose por qué le afectaba tanto que ella estuviera enamorada.

 ** _Verde, como los ojos de su amor._**

Ladybug observaba la sesión fotográfica de su amor embobada, mirando lo natural que parecía delante de la cámara. Tras algunos atentados hacia modelos durante sus sesiones, el señor Agreste les había contratado a ella y a Chat Noir para que protegieran a su hijo por si acaso. No obstante, Chat Noir no pudo ir y se había quedado ella sola para proteger a Adrien.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía estar atenta por si pasaba algo, no distraída mirando al rubio cual adolescente enamorada. Tenía que disimular un poco. Se sentó en unas escaleras cercanas y rió por lo entusiasta y desquiciado que parecía el fotógrafo. Se acurrucó para entrar en calor, el frío empezaba a llegar a medida que pasaba el otoño y, a pesar de que el traje normalmente se adaptaba al clima, la fresca brisa le enfriaba las orejas.

Ladybug sentía de vez en cuando la mirada de Adrien y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que su identidad secreta se había vuelto muy amiga del modelo. Veía normal que la mirase así, Adrien no estaría acostumbrado a ver un superhéroe de cerca durante tanto tiempo. A Ladybug le gustaría que el chico las mirase de forma especial a las dos, a ella y Marinette, a fin de cuentas eran la misma persona.

«—Tal vez no salga nunca de la _friendzone_ —pensó la heroína un tanto desanimada.»

Emitió una leve maldición. Estaba encantada de poder estar ahí, junto a Adrien, sin embargo, empezaba a echar en falta a Chat Noir. Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor tras su último pensamiento. El padre de Sabrina se acercó a ella y la sacó de la nube depresiva que se estaba empezando a formar al rededor de ella.

—¿Alguna novedad, Ladybug?

—No, por ahora no siento nada fuera de lo común.

El policía asintió y volvió con la patrulla que lo acompañaba. El señor Agreste también habló con el alcalde para poder tener a unos cuantos policías velando por su hijo. Tal vez el padre de Sabrina no fuese el mejor a pesar de que mejoró bastante después de la posesión de aquel Akuma. Lo cierto es que la superheroína pensaba que con la policía sería suficiente para detener al criminal pues era un humano normal y corriente, las mariposas negras no tenían nada que ver con el tema.

Un extraño ruido llamó la atención de Ladybug, observó a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de ataque. Notó un destello extraño que avanzaba rápido hacia Adrien, el destello de un reloj. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia Adrien para apartarlo de la trayectoria de la figura, algo corpulenta, con un bate que se divisaba a pocos metros.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó al tiempo que empujaba al modelo y caían al suelo, ella encima de él.

Giró la cabeza para mirar como a sus espaldas la policía reducía al tipo y lo esposaba. Suspiró aliviada y volvió la cabeza hacia delante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó antes de fijarse en la cara del rubio.

Y ahí, Ladybug fue consciente de su situación. Adrien se encontraba debajo de ella, sonrojado hasta las orejas y asintiendo nervioso. Sus ojos _**verdes**_ brillaban de una forma que Ladybug no supo identificar. Se levantó de repente, sonrojándose levemente.

—¡Lo siento!

 _ **Cían, como la bufanda que le obsequió.**_

La noche se tornaba cada vez más helada en las calles de París, dando pié a un invierno que cada vez estaba más cerca. Ladybug estaba sentada en el techo más bajo de la fachada de Norte Dame. Había empezado a patrullar sin Chat Noir, pues el chico la avisó de que se retrasaría un poco y le espera en la catedral sobre las once. Faltaban cinco minutos para las once.

Ladybug escuchó como alguien se acercaba y supuso que era el gato tonto. Llegaba puntual y eso la aliviaba. Tendría que irse relativamente pronto y desde hacía un tiempo sentía la necesidad de ver a Chat Noir cada vez que era Ladybug. Tenía la sospecha de que esa sensación de necesitar verlo ocurrió cuando le preguntó si estaba enamorada y que se acrecentó el día que tuvo que ser la guarda espaldas de Adrien; al llegar a casa no pudo evitar compararlos y estaba hecha un lío.

Se golpeó las mejillas para dejar de darle vueltas al tema y estar normal para cuando Chat Noir llegase, le faltaba apenas dos metros y Ladybug ya podía distinguir sus facciones con claridad y algo que dejó a la de ojos azules sin palabras. Finalmente, el héroe felino aterrizó de forma grácil sobre la catedral.

—Buenas noches, _my_ _lady._ Lamento el retraso —hizo una reverencia graciosa y se sentó golpe, al estilo indio. Su voz sonaba algo ronca.

Ladybug no podía dejar de ver el cuello del joven. Chat, al darse cuenta, pasó su mano delante de la cara de la chica.

—¿Ladybug?

—Chat, ¿y esa bufanda? —preguntó un tanto shockeada.

Chat Noir sujetó uno de los extremos y miró la prenda que llevaba puesta en el cuello.

—Fui al médico esta tarde y me dijo que tenía que protegerme el cuello porque tengo indicios de afonía; grité mucho el otro día. ¿A qué es bonita? No quería traerla porque no quiero que se estropee y la tengo mucho cariño, pero no encontré otra.

Ladybug tragó saliva, nerviosa. No podía ser verdad. Tenía que estar soñando.

—¿Fue un regalo? —ya sabía la respuesta, mas necesitaba asegurarse.

Ante tal pregunta Chat pareció tensarse unos segundos, para después hinchar el pecho con orgullo y poner los brazos en jarras.

—Sí, hasta hace poco pensé que era de mi padre, pero hace unos meses cuando la vio me preguntó por ella y me di cuenta que no era regalo suyo. Le pregunté a la persona que me la dio de su parte y me confesó que era un regalo de otra persona, sin embargo, como a ella se le olvidó comprar el regalo de mi padre quitó la tarjeta y me dio la bufanda engañándome. No sé de parte de quién es y sigue siendo muy importante para mí.

Ladybug sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Sus sospechas se habían confirmado, pero necesitaba más. Estaba dispuesta a meterse en la boca del lobo. Bajó la mirada un tanto sonrojada y como pudo artículo una de las preguntas que más le costó formular en su vida, a pesar de ser tan corta.

—¿Adrien?

Aún con la cabeza baja desvío su mirada hacía Chat Noir, para ver su reacción. La cara del chico era un poema, una mezcla entre sorpresa, nerviosismo e incredulidad.

—¿Có-cómo?

—¿Que cómo lo sé? ¿Y si te dijera que yo tejí esa bufanda? ¿Y si te dijera que era un regalo de mi identidad secreta porque está enamorada de ti? ¿Y si te dijera que me acabo de quitar un peso de encima porque creía que estaba enamorada de dos chicos a la vez y ahora sé que son la misma persona? —tomó aire y miró a los ojos de un sorprendido Chat Noir—. ¿Y... si te dijera que me he ganado una preocupación más porque seguramente me rechaces cuando sepas quien soy?

Chat Noir trataba de procesar la información que le había soltado en apenas unos minutos, Ladybug podía notar que estaba muy confundido y que no sabía como actuar en esos momentos. La heroína estaba nerviosa, pero le miraba fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Notó que los ojos de Chat Noir se oscurecían y que su mirada tornó de sorpresa a determinación.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, aunque tenía una ligera idea tras escuchar el "tejí".

Ladybug sonrió con melancolía y miró al cielo.

—Tikki, creo que ha llegado la hora de destransformarme —susurró más para ella que para su acompañante.

Poco a poco la chica dejaba de ser Ladybug ante los ojos de Chat Noir, el cual iba confirmando cada vez más su corazonada. Cuando la imagen de Marinette fue totalmente visible su corazón se alivió. La confusión para él también había terminado.

—¿Sabes, Marinette? Me enamoré de Ladybug cuando la conocí, sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo yo también estaba confundido. Creo que empezó cuando empecé a hacer de traductor entre tu tío y tú. Al igual que a ti, se me ha ido un peso de encima. Te quiero.

A pesar de que Chat Noir tenía la voz ronca la confesión sonó suave y dulce a oídos de Marinette, quien no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción, llevándose las manos a la cara para intentar ocultarlas. Chat Noir sonrió de forma amable y la sujeto delicadamente del brazo, tirando de él para abrazar a la chica. Las lágrimas de Marinette aumentaron mientas correspondía el abrazo con fuerza. Estuvieron así hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Chat Noir la separó levemente para acariciar su cara y eliminar las lágrimas que quedaban. Compartieron una mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. El rubio se aflojó la bufanda **_cían_** para enrollarla también en el cuello de Marinette, compartiéndola.

Y así, bajo la luz de la luna compartieron su segundo beso, aunque para Chat Noir fuese el primero. Marinette ya se encargaría de contarle que una vez le besó como Ladybug.

 _ **Añil, como el viejo sofá que compartieron**_ _**esa vez.**_

Adrien y Marinette llevaban semanas buscando apartamento. Con el inicio de su carrera profesional, años de noviazgo y todos sus estudios concluidos pensaron que era el momento de independizarse. Juntos. Alya y Nino llevaban meses haciéndolo.

En esos momentos se encontraban mirando un pequeño pero acogedor piso, cerca del centro. La casera era una anciana bastante agradable y el precio del alquiler muy asequible.

—Mientras se deciden iré a mi apartamento a preparar café. Es el 1°-C —les dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Ellos estaban en la cuarta y última planta.

—Muchas gracias, _Madame_ Gringoire, aquí la esperaremos.

La mujer asintió ante la sonrisa de Marinette y dejó a la pareja a solas. Adrien suspiró y fue hacia el sofá, tirándose en él y tapando sus ojos con el brazo. Marinette se sentó a su lado y le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura.

—¿Estás bien, gatito?

Adrien apartó el brazo de su cara y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado, princesa —le hizo un gesto la mano para que se acercara.

Marinette hizo caso a sus indicaciones y se acurrucó a su lado. Adrien le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apretó levemente contra sí. Había tenido un día agetreado: trabajo, un Akuma, más trabajo y dos horas viendo apartamentos por todo París. Sabía que Marinette también estaba cansada, a pesar de no haberlo dicho.

Se quedaron un rato en un agradable silencio. El rubio contemplaba la cara de su novia como si fuera lo único que existiera en la mundo. Tuvo el impulso de besarla, y así lo hizo. Marinette respondió al beso, encantada. Tras separarse quedaron sus frentes juntas.

—Creo que hemos encontrado el piso perfecto —comentó Marinette revolviendo el pelo de su novio.

—Tienes razón, es el mejor con el que nos hemos cruzado y el único en el que la casera no es un ogro.

Marinette rió ante la respuesta de su novio y se separó de él a escuchar la puerta para ayudar a la señora con el café. Adrien se levantó a regañadientes, aunque se sintió aliviado cuando la casera les dijo que se sentaran en torno a la barra americana de la cocina.

—¿Ya se han decidió, jóvenes?

—Sí, _Madame_ Gringoire. Nos quedamos, el apartamento tiene todo lo que buscamos —respondió Adrien.

—Me alegro, mañana mismo firmaremos el contrato si les viene bien.

—Perfecto —Marinette tomó un sorbo de café caliente.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, haciendo que los tres mirasen por la ventana.

—Oh vaya, parece que esta lluvia va para largo y han venido andando, jovencitos. Si quieren se pueden quedar a dormir. Les subiré algo de cenar más tarde.

—No queremos molestar, _Madame._

La anciana negó, convencida.

—Insisto, tomenlo como regalo de bienvenida.

Al final Adrien y Marinette aceptaron la propuesta de su nueva casera, la cual se fue dejándoles las llaves para después subirles algo para cenar y desearles una buena noche.

La pareja volvió al sofá _**añil**_ tras la cena, acurrucándose el uno al lado del otro y observando la lluvia caer. Al día siguiente comenzarían una nueva etapa en sus vidas, inaugurada por una mudanza. Ya se ocuparían de pedirle ayuda a sus amigos más tarde. Sus Kwami ya se habían dormido, dentro del bolso de Marinette.

 ** _Violeta, como la amatista del anillo que los unió._**

Chat Noir estaba en la torre Eiffel, nervioso. No había visto a Marinette en todo el día por culpa del trabajo, así que esperaba con ansias la hora de la patrulla. Apretó la cajita que tenía en las manos y tomó aire. Todo saldría bien. Estaba convencido. Se revolvió su ya despeinado pelo y maulló alto, intentando tranquilizarse. El estar convencido de que todo iría bien no quitaba que le fuese a dar un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento.

Estaba tan sumido en su mundo pensando todas las reacciones posibles que no notó la llegada de Ladybug.

—Siento la tardanza, gato tonto —Ladybug iba a apoyar una mano en el hombro de su novio cuando este saltó cual gatito asustado—. ¿Chat?

Chat Noir se giró, con las manos en la espalda.

—Estaba distraído y me has tomado por sorpresa, _my_ _lady_.

Ladybug arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, la actitud de su novio le parecía sospechosa. Por muy distraído que estuviese siempre que ella llegaba un poco más tarde que él el minino se abalanzaba encima de ella para abrazarla o se giraba y empezaba a alardear de los éxitos a lo largo del día y de lo genial que era. Chat Noir podía llegar a ser un poquito narcisista. La heroína le conocía tan bien que no era difícil saber que su compañero la ocultaba algo.

—¿Qué has hecho, Chat? ¿Qué estás tramando?

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! No sé a que te refieres, _my lady_ —Chat Noir sonrió con inocencia, intentando ocultar sus nervios.

—La última vez que te portaste así fue cuando le gastaste una broma al pobre hijo de los vecinos de abajo.

—¡Ese niño es la encarnación del diablo! ¡Se lo merecía!

Ladybug suspiró ante la infantil actitud de su novio. Intentó acercarse a él mas Chat Noir se alejó. Ladybug le miró confundida, su expresión reflejó tristeza por unos segundos. Chat Noir lo notó, la culpa comenzaba a corroerlo. Tenía que darse prisa. Tenía que hacerlo en ese momento. Total, no había planeado hacerlo de forma especial, prefería improvisar. Chat Noir suspiró, necesitaba concentrarse y ponerse serio.

—Marinette —comenzó, sorprendiendo a la heroína por su actitud—. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

La joven se quedó en silencio, mirando al rubio preocupada. La había llamado por su nombre real aun estando transformados, nunca había hecho eso a no ser que fuera algo verdaderamente importante. Notó que Chat Noir tomaba aire y empezaba a quitar su transformación. Cuando tuvo a Adrien en frente, el chico indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Segundos más tarde Tikki y Plagg se juntaron, observando a sus portadores.

Adrien soltó el aire y se arrodilló frente a Marinette, mirándola fijamente con sus serios ojos verdes. Marinette empezó a comprender la situación, la emoción recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

—Marinette, llevamos años saliendo y yo... quiero dar el siguiente paso —Adrien cerró los ojos unos instantes, pensando sus palabras—. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no puedo imaginarme a otra persona a mi lado que no seas tú. Gracias a ti toda mi soledad se esfumó al instante —Adrien sacó la cajita que escondía tras la espalda y la abrió, dejando ver un precioso anillo—. Por eso... ¿quisieras casarte con este gato tonto, _my lady_?

Marinette por segunda vez en su vida no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción. No podía hablar, no se veía capaz. Así que asintió. Asintió porque de verdad quería estar con su estúpido gato lo que les quedara de vida. Adrien sonrió aliviado, colocando el anillo el dedo de su novia antes de que ésta se lanzara a abrazarlo.

Tikki observó feliz el brillo _**violeta**_ de la amatista del anillo de compromiso al ser atravesada por la luz de la luna mientras consolaba a un Plagg bañado en lágrimas. Quién hubiera dicho que el Kwami de la mala suerte fuese un sensiblón ante la felicidad de su portador.

* * *

 **¡Y se acabó! Espero que os haya gustado y, también, empezar a estar un poquito más activa por estos lares, sobretodo con mi querido Soul Eater, que tengo en fandom muuuuuy abandonado.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Atte: Poppy-chan.**


End file.
